1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for processing data.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 102004027033 A1, which corresponds to US 20080065239, and which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for processing data from a motor vehicle control unit 12 and a data processing unit 14 by an influencing device 11.
As shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, a motor vehicle control unit 12 is connected to an influencing device 11, whereby motor vehicle control unit 12 and influencing device 11 are disposed together in a housing 13 or in two different housings. In this regard, motor vehicle control unit 12 and influencing device 11 are disposed in a motor vehicle either as shown in FIG. 4 or in a laboratory or a test bench as shown in FIG. 3. A first program, for example, for controlling an engine, runs in vehicle control unit 12.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, influencing device 11 is connected to a data processing unit 14 via a data processing unit interface 15. A data processing unit 14 is, for example, a personal computer, a simulator, or a processor board. The data exchange between influencing device 11 and data processing unit 14 occurs according to the standardized XCP protocol and/or the CCP protocol.
A task of influencing device 11 is, for example, to read values from vehicle control unit 12 and to send them to data processing unit 14, so that vehicle control unit 12 can be tested by data processing unit 14 in regard to its functions. Another task of influencing device 11 is, for example, to provide vehicle control unit 12 with values from data processing unit 14.
Data are transmitted between vehicle control unit 12 and influencing device 11. DE 102006062555 A1 discloses a method for transmitting the data of a vehicle control unit 12 to an influencing device 11, said method in which influencing device 11 contains a first execution unit 17, a memory, and an interface 16, preferably to a debug interface of vehicle control unit 12. It is possible to monitor addresses, to be monitored, in the memory of a vehicle control unit 12 with the debug interface of vehicle control unit 12, which has a so-called trace functionality, and to send the data to influencing device 11.
As FIG. 5 shows, influencing device 11 serves as a communication device between vehicle control unit 12 and data processing unit 14. In the conventional art, all data and commands are processed by influencing device 11 by means of a first execution unit 17 of influencing device 11. An execution unit 17 is, for example, an FPGA, a separate processor, or a core of a multicore processor.